


Grunt's Lap Dance

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Batarians, Gen, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Normandy crew get more than they bargained for in the matters of krogan adolescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, despite the title, there is a lot of Garrus.
> 
> Timeline assistance: This piece takes place during Grunt's loyalty mission in ME2 and before Thane's. This story takes place before my other piece, The Tea's Gone Cold.
> 
> In my work, Shepard's first name is Rosario, but she'll rarely be called that. Garrus Vakarian is her best friend and, eventually, she will romance Thane. There is no romance in this story. 
> 
> My work is very descriptive, too wordy at times. Also, I'm not a professional writer. Please excuse any mistakes.

  **Chapter 1**

"Grunt could you please stop shouting?" Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned her head back against her seat.  She had a headache.

"But did you _see_ how I dealt that final blow?" Grunt exclaimed. "That thresher maw thought it was going to have me for a meal, but then... KABOOM! It's head just exploded!"

"Yes, Grunt, I saw it. I was there fighting too, so was Thane." Shepard gestured to the drell who was also leaning his head back. His eyes were closed and his face, unreadable.

Shepard sighed. This was not how she had planned her day to go. She smelled terrible, she hurt, and she was in desperate need of a shower. The trio were on the shuttle, heading back to the Normandy. It had been a long day. A long, hot day full of headbutting krogans, participating in ancient krogran rites of passage, and fighting a thresher maw... on foot. The last two reasons being why Shepard was now covered in fluids and chunks of flesh. The former was why her head had started to hurt. Grunt's excited recap was not helping the situation.

When Shepard first learned about Grunt's increased displays of aggression, she had agreed that taking the krogan to Tuchanka was the best solution. She didn't know anything about genetic engineering or krogan development. Upon landing on krogan homeworld, Shepard had been surprised to see a familiar face: Urdot Wrex. While she had nearly killed him on Vrmire over Saren's mutant krogan army, they had reached and understanding. Eventually, they forged a friendship rooted in copious amounts of ryncol and head smashing. Shepard had thought that fixing Grunt would be just as easy. She hadn't expected clan drama, gladiator-style combat, or thresher maw brains.

"I know you were there, Shepard, but did you expect such a glorious fight? I AM KROGAN! I AM AN URDNOT!"

  
_So help me..._ Shepard thought to herself. _If this shuttle doesn't hurry up..._ She glanced at Thane again. He remained silent, occupied by whatever thoughts a drell assassin would have after surviving a krogan ritual. Shepard made a mental note to ask Thane about it later.

The shuttle finally landed on the Normandy and Shepard slammed a fist against the door controls, hopping out as soon as she could. _Shower. Now._ She thought as she turned straight for the elevator. She ran right into Garrus, who apparently, had been waiting for them to return. The turian gave her a curious look as he noted her annoyed, exhausted face.

"Shepard? What happened?" Garrus asked. He looked over her armor and the pieces of... something. He snorted. "The reunion with Wrex went that well, huh?"

"There was a thresher maw." Thane stated matter-of-factly. "We defeated it."

"But, I dealt the killing blow!" Grunt belted as he jumped from the shuttle. He was rearing up to divulge his tale to Garrus, when the turian interrupted.

"So what did Wrex have to say about Grunt and why was there a thresher maw involved?"

Shepard pulled off her gloves. "He said that Grunt was fine. He's just going through some changes. He's coming of age and, as such, had to go through a krogan rite of passage." She looked at her armor and signed. She would never get it fully clean.

Garrus contemplated for a moment, his mandibles flaring a bit in realization. "Adolescence?" He laughed, highly amused. "Couldn't we have just gone to Omega and bought him a few dances?"

Any other time, Shepard would have laughed along with him, but she was in no mood. "You know what Vakarian?" She turned toward the elevator, throwing her hands into the air, "Why don't you do just that? Hell Garrus, why don't you make it a party? Take Zaeed and Jacob with you. Thane, you want in on this too?!"  

The drell straightened to attention. No one could tell his confusion at being included in the debauchery. Shepard entered the lift, not awaiting a response. The three males stood in silence as the doors shut Shepard out of view.

"Damn, she gets grumpy when she's tired." Garrus grumbled. 

"It's been a long day." Thane stated, heading toward the elevator himself. The other two followed.

"So, since we just got clearance, about these dances Grunt," Garrus began, "You think you can behave yourself and not get us thrown out?"

Grunt was not interested in dances. "Who needs dances when there are battles to win and enemies to conquer? I must fight! I must build my reputation!"

"Yeah, yeah, fighting's good and all. Later. But, let's think about this Omega thing..."

Thane closed his eyes again and Garrus could have sworn that he heard the drell sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Shepard stood under the stream of hot water for at least ten minutes. Between the Tuchankan dust and the bits of thresher maw, she didn't know if she would ever be completely clean again. Shepard silently scrubbed from her dark, curly hair to her caramel toes. She smiled as she inhaled the sweet coconut fragrance. The little earth luxuries always helped her recenter. After a quick rinse, she shut off the water and toweled dry, pulling her hair back into its familiar, tight bun. She slipped into her lounge clothes.

"EDI, I'd like no interruptions for the next two hours." Shepard informed the AI. 

"Of course, Shepard. Will that be all?" EDI inquired.

"Yes, thank you EDI."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

Shepard gathered a datapad off her nightstand and slipped under the covers of her bed. Her sigh was one of utmost gratefulness. 

***

Two hours, one nap, and one report later, Shepard had begun her rounds aboard the Normandy. She started on Deck 2, checking in with Kelly about any recent messages. Thankfully, there were none from The Illusive Man. Shepard closed her terminal and headed for the cockpit, greeting each crew member that passed her way. Typically, on approach, she would always hear Joker and EDI bickering about some human concept that he was trying to explain, or he would be in the midst of trying to talk EDI into downloading videos from the Fornax pay-per-view channel onto the navigation console. Thankfully, EDI had wised up to the pilot's shenanigans. Now, however, Joker was unusually quiet. That was never a good sign.

"Joker." Shepard called as she reached his chair. Her dark brown eyes peered suspiciously at him as he turned his chair around to face her.

"Oh, hey Commander. I heard about the thresher maw. Crazy, right? And, Wrex is a clan leader now? You know Commander, I'm not real broke up that Wrex isn't coming. I'm good with our current amount of headbutting. I'd say we're at headbutting capacity."

Shepard chuckled and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that."

"By the way Commander, that's a mighty fine idea you had about having a party for Grunt on Omega. Hopefully you all will take pictures." The smile on Joker's face couldn't have been any bigger. 

"Excuse me?" Shepard asked. "What party?"

"Garrus said that you authorized a party for Grunt. Something about krogan puberty and gratuitous amounts of asari dancers. You're so generous Commander." Joker was highly amused.

"I'm going to kill him." Shepard said simply. "I'm going to be put away for murdering my own best friend." She tilted her head in thought. "Wait a sec... I was reinstated as a Spectre. I'd get away with it!" She cackled a bit and turned, heading straight for the elevator. She shouted from the CIC, "And Joker, if you give him a heads up right now, you'll be next!"

"Good luck, Garrus." Joker mumbled, turning his chair back toward the main console. He smiled to himself. Maybe he could talk Zaeed into taking pictures. The man certainly had plenty of cameras.

As soon as the lift doors opened to Deck 3, Shepard could hear chatter and laughter from the mess area. The turian's smooth voice was instigating some sort of trouble.

"Garrus Vakarian!" Shepard shouted, rounding the corner. She halted at the mutiny before her. Garrus, Zaeed, Grunt, Jack, and Tail were hunched over one of the tables. She raised an eyebrow as she glimpsed Thane off to the side, leaning against Gardner's counter. The drell was the shadowy sort, choosing to spend most of his time in life support. Shepard wondered how Garrus had managed to rope him into this conspiracy.

Garrus looked up at the shout of his name. "Ah! Shepard, were were just commenting on your generosity. I was only going to take Grunt along, maybe Thane too - have the poor guy loosen up a bit - but then you suggested a party and, well..." Garrus gestured with a bony arm, "Here we are."

"Shepard! I didn't think you'd have it in you to party!" Jack teased.

Zaeed crossed his arms. "Heh. You kids don't know anything about asari parties. Let me tell you about this one god-"

Grunt interrupted before the veteran could gain traction. "I still don't see how fancy dances will help me become a better warrior. We should just go back to Tuchanka. Maybe Wrex knows about more rites."

"Dances, " Garrus began smoothly, "Will help to improve your reach and flexibility Grunt. So you'll stay nice and limber out in the field. Right, Krios? You look like you know what I'm talking about."

 Shepard brought a hand to cover her face. She had heard Garrus' reach and flexibility story.

Thane remained motionless. "I can assure you, Vakarian, that I do not." 

"Heh. Don't be coy, Krios. You're guilty by association now. Get used to it." The turian chided.

Shepard shook her head. "Alright fine, Garrus. I'll play this game. We'll take a little leave on Omega. I have to drop off some data to Aria anyway. But, I'm placing you fully responsible for Grunt. If he gets into any trouble at all, you're handling it. You got me, _Archangel_?" 

"We'll be fine, Shepard. Besides, there won't be any trouble as long as _you_ don't start dancing."

"Garrus!" Tali exclaimed. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She and Garrus were the only two present that had witnessed the commander's dancing skills. Or lack of.

"Oh... you're real funny aren't you? Alright, you're also buying everyone their first round." Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back, giving him a stone look.

Garrus shrugged. "It's worth it."

"I've got rounds to finish." Shepard stated, heading for Miranda's office. "I'm sure _something_ around here needs calibrating!"

"You're so mean, Shepard." Garrus whispered to her. He received no reply.

The crew disbursed from the mess, returning to their stations (or hidey holes). Garrus stood and stretched his neck from side to side. "Something you need, Krios?"

Thane had remained. He stared at the turian; his instincts started to provide an analysis of vulnerable areas on the turian body. "Why do you agitate Shepard in front of the crew? Do you not find that to be... disrespectful?"

Garrus flared his mandibles, assessing the drell. "I do respect Shepard, more than you could ever know." He walked over to the assassin. "You're still getting acquainted around here and with Shepard, so I'll fill you in, Krios. She and I have been through hell and back..." The turian's face fell somber. "Sometimes, I think she's still there. I'll push her just enough to help her remember that yes, the mission is important, but so are the little enjoyments that may come along the way. They're few and far between." Garrus' blue eyes searched Thane's rigid stare for a response. The drell nodded.

"Besides," Garrus continued, turning toward the main battery, "I know when to quit. She did defeat a reaper after all. I may be a wise ass, but I'm not a _crazy_ wise ass. Well, on second thought, maybe that's not true. I did volunteer for this suicide mission. Ah well!" He threw a hand up in the air, waving Thane off. "Later Krios. I've got some calibrations to tend to."

Thane watched as the doors closed behind Garrus. From the moment he had set foot on the Normandy, he wondered about his decision to join this rag tag assortment of... characters. He wasn't quite sure if he liked any of them, except for Shepard. At least she made for a good conversation partner. He had enjoyed their talks when her rounds would bring her to his station. _Speaking of..._ Thane thought to himself. He rummaged through Gardner's cabinets and began to make his evening tea. He prepared two cups. 

***

Shepard cradled the small mug in her hands, the warmth of it was comforting and calming. "Thank you, Thane. You always seem to have the perfect cup of tea ready for our talks." She smiled appreciatively. 

Thane hummed. "It's my pleasure, Shepard. It's nice to enjoy it with pleasant conversation." He leaned forward and clasped his hands, his obsidian eyes perused her face. "Shepard, do you mind if I pose a personal inquiry?"

Shepard shook her head and drank from her cup. "Not at all, Thane. You've shared so much about yourself, your customs. What do you want to know?" She set her cup down and leaned back against the chair. 

"You keep an interesting assortment of... companions. Turian, krogan, quarian, salarian, asari, human... You unite those that have been in conflict for centuries." There was a tone of admiration in his voice. "You're a testament to your species. I can see why you were chosen as the first human Spectre."

Shepard shifted a bit in her seat. She was not a fan of the pomp and circumstances surrounding her career. "Is this going somewhere, Thane?" 

"Ah... yes." Thane sat back in his chair. "You are massing an impressive team, Shepard. I'm not used to working with others, but after the experience on Tuchanka and what was accomplished under your guidance, I'm glad to have been chosen."

Shepard nodded. "I know you haven't been with us long, but you have some very impressive skills, Thane. I've seen them first hand now. I definitely wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

A smile tugged at the corner of Thane's mouth. He nodded to Shepard in return. "Speaking of getting on one's bad side, my inquiry. Why do you allow Officer Vakarian to tease you in front of the crew?"

Shepard chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, Garrus is a real ass. He jokes around, but he knows when to get down to business. Actually..." Shepard ran a hand over her shoulder. "He's one of the most loyal friends I've ever had. I'm glad that he's on this mission, even if he does drive me insane."

"I see." Thane blinked both sets of eyelids and tilted his head in curiosity. "So you have an amicable relationship based on verbal abuse and minor annoyances?"

"It sounds crazy when you put it like that, Thane." Shepard laughed slightly.

"Indeed." Thane chuckled. For some reason, he liked the sound of her laugh. It warmed him.

"Garrus and I are friends, but I know his antics aren't for everyone. Just put him in his place if he gets under your skin too much."

"Very well. I shall keep that in mind."

"While we're talking about Garrus," Shepard eyed the drell suspiciously, "How in the world did he manage to rope you into this Omega thing? No offense, Thane, but you don't strike me as the type to _partake_." 

Thane pondered for a brief moment. "Well, in all honesty Shepard, I'm not quite sure. But, I will add that appearances can be deceiving." There was a slight twinkle in the drell's eyes. They both laughed and exchanged small, coy glances.

"I should go." Shepard said. She smiled politely and gathered her datapad. 

"Of course, Shepard." Thane said, folding his hands to prepare for his meditations, "I will always be here to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

"ETA to Omega, two hours, Commander." Joker informed over the intercom.

"Thank you, Joker."

Shepard had assembled her current ground team in the briefing room save for Jacob and Miranda, who had elected to stay behind.  "Alright, I'm granting eight hours of leave, but Mordin, Thane, and I are going in first. Mordin, you're free to check on Daniel and the clinics. I need to speak with Aria about a few things and to let her know that we'll be there for a few hours - not causing trouble." She eyeballed Garrus.

Jack scoffed. "What is she like the queen of Omega and we need her permission to have a good time?" 

"Actually Jack, she is and it's just a matter of professional courtesy." Shepard stated.

"Whatever."

Shepard continued. "Once I clear things with Aria, you're all free to enjoy yourselves. Any questions?" A bony hand raised into the air and Shepard closed her eyes. "Garrus?"

"Yeah, so uh, will you be joining us, Commander?"

"If I have to be subjected to this, I want my battlemaster there too!" Grunt said, crossing his arms.

"Atta boy, Grunt." Garrus cheered.

"I'll be there long enough to get the drink you owe me, Garrus." 

Garrus nodded to her. 

"Well, that'll be all. I'll make contact with Garrus after speaking with Aria. Dismissed." Shepard said.

"Take pictures!" Joker pleaded.

***

Shepard hated Omega. It was dirty, loud, and full of seedy activity that never interested her. However, secretly, she did agree with Garrus on this leave. She wanted her crew focused, but also relaxed. And, if learning about asari physiology would help to calm Grunt, well, that was much easier to manage than fighting Tuchankan wildlife. Mordin had departed from Shepard and Thane as soon as they entered the port. The salarian doctor was eager to check in on his former assistant and their clinic. 

Shepard headed past the line to get into Afterlife and the rhythmic music immediately filled the air. She noticed a group of batarians to her left, eyeing and gesturing toward her. One of them stood up and spoke.

"What are you looking at?" The batarian challenged.

Shepard leaned back and crossed her arms. She noticed Thane moving to her right. "Don't you have something better to do than pick fights with people you don't know?"

"No." The batarian stared intensely at her. "Just the ones who get in my face."

Shepard was in no mood for pissing contests. She reached to her side and drew her pistol. "You see my gun? Do you _really_ want to do this?" She asked coolly. Thane maintained a quiet disposition, though he was slightly surprised by the Shepard's small play of aggression.

"I... fine. You're off the hook. For now." The batarian ceded. "See you around." He sneered, walking away with his gang.

Shepard shook her head and holstered her weapon. "I hate this damn place." She mumbled.

"That makes two of us, Shepard." Thane added. He hadn't drawn his weapon, but Shepard knew that the drell had still been ready for an altercation.

"You ever have any jobs here, Thane?" Shepard asked, entering the main club area.

"Of course." The assassin confessed, scanning the area for threats and opportunities. "Omega is a hive of undesirable activity. Though, I never lingered."

"Can't say that I'd blame you." Shepard said, nearing the back of the club. She passed some of Aria's stationed guards and headed for the loft stairs. "You'll have to wait here, Thane."

"As you wish." Thane nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. He eyed Aria's guards, assessing his surroundings. After formulating five different plans of attack and escape, he settled his gaze to Shepard. She was sitting adjacent from the asari as they conversed and exchanged datapads. Thane had been impressed with Shepard's display against the batarian thugs. The petite human woman could definitely hold her own on the battlefield... and apparently in sketchy clubs too. She was a curious person. Thane continued to look around the loft.

After finishing their negotiations, Aria looked at Shepard who was growing visibly annoyed at being there. "You should find yourself a nice young man to keep you warm in the meantime. You look like you need to loosen up a bit." The asari's eyes drifted out from the loft to give Thane an interested look from head to toe. "Who's the drell?"

Shepard glanced at Thane who was taking inventory of the club. "He's one of my crew for this mission." She stated, not divulging a name.

Aria smiled slyly. "I'm impressed, Shepard. I didn't peg you for having a leather fetish. He's not bad. He certainly looks like he'd be able to keep you warm enough, among _other_ things. Hell, I might even want in on that session."

Shepard looked quickly away from Thane, praying that drell didn't have super-honed hearing. "I should go." She said, rising from the sofa.

Aria laughed and shrugged. "You're team is welcome to enjoy Omega. Try not to tear up the place."

"Thanks, Aria." Shepard said, trying to ignore the last part of their conversation as she exited the loft. She couldn't quite look Thane in the eye. 

"I'll let Garrus know it's a go." She said, fiddling with her omni tool.

Thane noted the color that had appeared in Shepard's face, but remained silent.

***

From the moment Grunt walked into Afterlife, his senses were overwhelmed. The atmosphere lighting, the upbeat music, the diverse patrons, the various activities being conducted in shadowy corners... The air smelled of hormones, sweat, and the different alcohols from across the galaxy. He also noted the dancers atop the center sphere. The only asari that Grunt had ever encountered were mercs and they were usually shooting at him. He'd never seen one so... flexible.

"Over here, Grunt. Everyone." Garrus waived the Normandy crew around the bar of the main level. With a flick of his omni tool, he paid the turian bartender for the rounds of fluorescent purple drinks. "Here! Shepard!"  He shouted as he noticed the commander rounding the corner of the far side of the bar, Thane followed behind her like a quiet shadow. 

Garrus passed the drinks around, handing Tali a straw with her. He winked at her and she nodded her thanks. 

"You're a good man, Vakarian. Keeping your word and all." Shepard teased. 

Garrus flared his mandibles in mocked shock. "What kind of turian do you take me for, Shepard?" He saved the last glass for the krogan of honor and began his toast. "To Grunt! Whose pure krogan puberty is the reason we're all here to party." The turian raised his glass.

"Gruuuuuuuuuunt!" They all cheered.

Thane held his glass, still full.

Grunt sniffed the liquid and looked at Garrus. "What is this?"

"Grunt, it doesn't matter what it is. Drink it." Garrus stated flatly.

"The drell's not drinking his!" Grunt accused. Thane held up his glass to the krogan and drank.

"Ha!" Garrus cheered.

Grunt yielded and timidly drank the purple beverage. A small, mischievous grin took over his face and he laughed. "Another!" He demanded.

"Shit yeah!" Jack shouted, slapping the krogan on the back.

"Alright, alright." Shepard said, amused. "This one's on me." She nodded to the bartender. The next toast was to her.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

The Normandy crew had migrated to the lower level of Afterlife, taking over the smaller area. The beat was more lively, primitive, the pulse inspiring more aggressive dancing from the club patrons. Tali and Jack had wandered off to the dance floor, leaving the honor of sharing Grunt's first dance to the rest of the crew. Garrus made his way toward the back of the room, looking for a table. He spotted one and on his approach, waived to two asari dancers.

"Hello ladies. Could we get a few dances for my krogan friend here?" He pointed at Grunt who was grinning from all the drinks he'd had, but still not very sure about the situation. "It's his first time."

The two asari, one blue and the other purple, smiled to each other. They each wrapped a hand around Grunt's arm and pulled him toward an empty table. Garrus strutted behind along with Zaeed, Thane, and Shepard. The blue asari sat Grunt down and started her dance routine, her purple companion moving to join in beside her. They flaunted their assets in front of the krogan, flirting and teasing to the rhythm. Grunt's eyes widened as he became entranced by the performance. 

Garrus sat back with a smug look on his face. He was sitting across from Shepard. "Much easier than thresher maws." He stated, trying not to laugh at Grunt's growing interest. 

Shepard shook her head and smiled. She didn't think that Grunt could have been appeased so easily. Zaeed was enjoying the show as well, getting his credit chit ready for his turn. Thane sat back and quietly took in the view. He was indifferent toward the tease act, but he was amused at the young krogan's appreciation. Youth and adolescence were humorous at times. He glanced over to Shepard who was looking at the dancers on the floor enviously. Thane wondered if the rumors about her not being able to dance were true - at least the magnitude of inaptness.  Shepard turned back toward her party and caught Thane's eyes on her. She gave a small smile and Thane inclined his head in return.

The asari continued to entertain Grunt, whose grin was almost as wide as the galaxy itself. They pulled him up onto his feet and danced around him, toying with him. Grunt cheered and started to move a little, just a little, to the music. He still managed to catch every wiggle, bounce, and pop of the curvaceous dancers.

Shepard excused herself and started to wander around the room, taking in the scenery. She smiled to herself. She was glad that Grunt was having a good time. With the reputation of such an impossible mission looming over their heads, it was nice to see smiles on her team. These were good people, even if some of them drove her crazy. The Illusive Man might have been a shady bastard, but he did know how to pick a squad. She'd never admit that to him.

"So when is Commander Shepard going to enjoy herself?" A smooth, velvety voice asked from behind. Thane had followed her.

Shepard crossed her arms and gave an amused look. "I _am_ enjoying myself, Thane. Can't you tell?"

The drell eyed her questionably. "I saw you admiring the dance floor. Will you not dance?"

"Ha!" Shepard exclaimed. "You're just wanting to know if the rumors about me are true!"

Thane gave an innocent smile.

"Oh, I'm not confessing anything, Thane." She turned to face him, giving the stoic assassin an interested look. "And, what about you? I've seen those moves of yours in a fight. Do they translate to the dance floor?"

Thane held her regard, offering no direct answer. "You'll just have to find out, Shepard." 

Shepard continued to eye him curiously. Was she imagining that playful grin on his face? She tilted her head toward the small bar. "I'm getting another drink. You want anything, Thane?"

The drell shook his head. "No, but thank you for the offer, Shepard. I'm going to look around a bit more." He gave a slight bow and vanished into the scene.

Shepard leaned against the bar and motioned to the batarian bartender. He slid a blue drink over to her and walked away quietly as Shepard picked up the glass.

"Thanks." She mumbled and turned to look toward the crowd. She laughed slightly at the Tali and Jack who were still holding their own on the dance floor. _Damn the rumors, I'm dancing_. She thought to herself as she swallowed the drink in one pass. She set the glass down on the counter. Suddenly, Shepard's world went black.

***

The scene unfolded in slow motion. Garrus had noticed Shepard by the bar, holding a drink in her hand and in the next moment, she was collapsing to the ground. He shot out of his seat, rushing forward to his friend.

"Shepard!" He yelled. Thane appeared instantly at his side.

She was convulsing violently as her eyes rolled back into her head. The crowd turned to look as the rest of the Normandy crew rushed toward the bar.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Zaeed shouted.

"One moment she was enjoying a drink and then she fell." Garrus stated.

"Poison." Thane said, his voice darkened and he cased the area. Shepard stopped moving.

"Let's get her outside!" Garrus commanded.

Thane nodded, picking up Shepard's limp body and rushed her outside. He looked down at her lifeless face and send two brief prayers to his gods - one to Arashu to protect Shepard and the other Kalahira to spare her. He lowered Shepard back down and cradled her head, searching her face for signs. Her caramel flesh was beginning to pale.

"No. No, no, no, no..." Garrus started to pace before them. "I'm sending for Mordin!" He said tapping frantically on his omni. "Zaeed, you and Grunt meet him halfway in case there's more trouble. Tali, you and Jack head back to the Normandy in case we have to leave in a hurry." Garrus knelt down and shook Shepard's shoulders. 

"Ro! Rosario!" He used her first name. "Please..." He closed his eyes.

"Vakarian!" Thane exclaimed. Shepard had moved.

"Shepard!" Garrus cried in relief. 

The commander opened her eyes, trying to focus. Something did not agree with her and she leaned over to throw up the toxins. Thane continued to hold her. When she was finished, he finally spoke. "Say something, Commander."

"Ugh. How much did I drink?" Shepard asked, meekly. She could barely make out the drell and the turian in front of her.

A bystander, a human male, approached the trio. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No." Garrus growled. "Someone just tried to murder a friend of mine." His voice was cold. Shepard sat up.

"It looks like your friend just broke the one rule of Omega: don't order a drink at Afterlife if you're human. No one does anything about it though. Humans aren't exactly held in high regard around here."

Shepard rubbed the sides of her head and slowly rose to her feet. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I think I'll give that bartender a taste of his own medicine."

"He won't be expecting you, that's for sure! Give that batarian bastard what he deserves!" The man cheered and continued on his way.

Garrus placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder and looked at her seriously. "Shepard-"

Shepard cut him off. "I'm fine Garrus." 

"Shepard, you were just poisoned. Perhaps you should see Dr. Chakwas before you do anything... rash." Thane advised, standing at attention.

"Oh, I'll see her, Thane." Shepard said, heading toward the back entrance of Afterlife. Zaeed, Grunt, and Mordin showed up to catch the end of her comment. "I'll see her after I take care of something. No one else is getting poisoned around here!"

Garrus and Thane exchanged looks and the turian finally shook his head firmly. They fell in behind Shepard as she shoved her way back through the club's lower level. Her vision was solely focused on the bar and the batarian working it. As Shepard looked more closely, she recognized him as one of the batarian gang members from her earlier confrontation. She stood in front of him.

"Do I know you?" The bartender asked. "No, no, humans all look the same. Here." He slid another blue drink her way. "Have one on the house."

Shepard stood defiantly and narrowed her eyes. She motioned to the glass.

"But, but you drank... You should be dead! Wait... you don't want me to..." The batarian stuttered.

Garrus flanked Shepard to her left and Thane to her right. Grunt and Zaeed covered her back. "No. Drink it!" Shepard demanded.

"I... No. You can't. I..." The bartender began.

"Drink it or I'll blind you one eye at a time." Shepard stated coolly.

The batarian looked at her hesitantly. Thane's pistols were already on him as the bartender reached for his weapon. Several more batarians surrounded them, weapons poised and at the ready.

"Now _this_ is a party!" Grunt shouted as he charged through two of the intruders.

Shepard reached for the bartender, wanting him all to herself. She elbowed him across the face and jumped over the counter. Thane had taken out three batarian thugs before anyone knew what was happening. He looked over the bar counter, watching Shepard's back as she forcefully taught the bartender about respecting humans. She seemed to be in rare form. Garrus and Mordin finished off the last two, leaving the rest of the patrons in confused silence. Eventually, the festivities picked up again. Bar fights happened.

"Yes!" Grunt cheered, slapping Shepard on the back. "I am proud to be in your clan, Shepard! Even batarian poison cannot keep my battlemaster down! We are strong!"

Shepard shook her head. "I'm going back to the Normandy. I've had enough of Omega."

"You ready to depart, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"No... no you guys stay. I mean it, Garrus. I'm going to see Dr. Chakwas. Just make sure that Grunt gets back in one piece."

Garrus nodded and left with Grunt and Zaeed. "Come on Grunt. Let's go back up to the main floor."

"Shepard. Going back to Daniel in the clinic. Impressive recoveries from the virus. Must take notes and get samples. Will be back on Normandy in a couple hours. Contact me if anything else comes up." Mordin stated, heading back toward the quarantined area. 

"I'll accompany you back, Shepard. I've had my fill of Omega as well." Thane offered. 

Shepard nodded her head then looked over to him, running her eyes over his clothes. "I hope that I didn't get sick on you, Thane."

"You didn't."

As they headed back to the Normandy, Thane spoke again. "If you'd like, Shepard, I don't mind setting up some sparring sessions with Grunt. Physical activity would help him manage his aggression. I also may be able to instill some discipline." The drell shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Shepard smiled graciously. "Thane, that would be wonderful. I think it's a great idea. Thank you."

The drell inclined his head to her, out of respect.

While they hadn't been acquainted long, only for a couple of weeks, Thane had begun to admire and respect Shepard as a leader. Actually, Thane realized, Shepard might be the only friend that he'd made in the last ten years. He found that he no longer viewed assisting her as part of a contract. He _wanted_ to help her. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence and Thane glanced over to the human woman who had come back from the dead a second time. He quietly thanked Arashu and Kalahira for their mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
